


[Podfic] Moment Of Glory

by Kaz reads (Kaz_Langston), Kaz_Reads



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz_Langston/pseuds/Kaz%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz_Reads/pseuds/Kaz_Reads
Summary: A missing scene from season 1 episode 2, the events after Paul says his piece on the TV and Mark Latimer confronts him in the church.Hardy drops by to ask the vicar a couple of questions about the encounter and finds him still panicked.Their relationship can be read however you like.[Podfic version]
Relationships: Paul Coates & Alec Hardy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Moment Of Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moment Of Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122082) by [Kaz_Langston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz_Langston/pseuds/Kaz_Langston). 



**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever podfic. Creative criticism is appreciated, but please be kind.


End file.
